Caminos Separados
by Darleen
Summary: Un OneShoot Murtagh OC,a pedido de SupernaturallyMurtagh que adivinó la pista secreta en el caop 7 de Empire. Espero que les gusteeeeee.


HoLa! Acá está el one-shoot a pedido de SupernaturallyMurtagh, también dedicado a Ale y Shad que también averiguaron cuál era la pista secreta en el capítulo 7 de Empire. Chiii, tengo lectores muy atentos. Nah, este es un Murtaghmance con mi personaje Kali, quien sería una teórica segunda hija de Ajihad con otra que no fuera la madre de Nasuada. Es muy distinto al personaje de Saeth, así que no se sorprendan de las decisiones tomadas, Saeth es más del tipo moralidad gris, que no le importa mucho a los que caen en e camino si no los conoce, en cambio Kali es de moralidad blanco ala, siempre con lo correcto, dispuesta a sacrificarse por un bien mayor y a defender a su pueblo a muerte. No más acotaciones y los dejo con el one-shoot

* * *

Sus botas negras pisaron el suelo arenoso, y permanecieron un momento quietas, hasta que siguió avanzando unos pasos, casi completamente ajeno a la batalla su alrededor. Nadie tenía el coraje de enfrentarse al gran jinete rojo, no luego de las grandes proezas que se hablaban de él, incluso las canciones que cantaban los juglares.

"Valla honor" Pensó con una amarga sonrisa. Fama y gloria por ser el perrito lacayo de Galbatorix, por perder lo más preciado que había tenido en la vida, no lo valía, ni todo el oro del mundo lo valía ¿Pero tenía acaso otra opción? Claro que no, el rey conocía su nombre verdadero. Y no sólo eso, su paso por el sendero de Galbatorix había dejado un imborrable rastro de sangre, no, no había redención para el hijo mayor de Morzan. Había una ¿No lo había dicho Eragon?... pero no era una opción. La vida, aún aquella imitación de vida que llevaba, le era demasiado preciada como para entregarla voluntariamente, era lo único que le quedaba, su vida y una mente plagada de dolorosos recuerdos. Pero no todos habían sido dolorosos recuerdos… no, se atrevía a pensar que la vida lo había premiado en una ocasión. Aún podía sentir aquel fresco aroma entre la pestilencia dela batalla, con la misma claridad en la que había sentido ese mismo perfume a bosque en medio de la ciudad, o en las cavernosos profundidades de Farthen Dür, como si la misma naturaleza pretendiera aplacar su sufrimiento mientras pasaba sus días encerrado en una celda.

Al tiempo que un soldado se plantaba frente a él, con la espada en alto, extrañamente su recuerdo le llegó a la mente, aquel recuerdo que nunca lo había abandonado, que había acompañado a su cansada alma durante as torturas, las batallas, en todo momento. Era más que un recuerdo, con tan sólo cerrar los ojos podía ver su bello rostro, sus intensos ojos verdemontaña, y su perfume… ¡cuan gravado estaba en su mente! Podía sentirlo con toda claridad, tanto que casi lo hizo sonreír. Aferrándose a aquel recuerdo empuñó a Zar'roc, el Suplicio, la espada de su padre, el único legado que este le había dejado, aparte de una vida cruda y despiadada, plagada de peligros.

¿Cuándo la había conocido? Hacía ya bastante tiempo, se recordaba a si mismo corriendo por las calles de Dras-Leona, huyendo de los soldados del rey que lo habían descubierto…

_-Maldición… -masculló entrando en un angosto callejón. Corrió hasta que sus piernas le ardieron, y aún así corrió un poco más, volteó a ver si los soldados aún le seguían, cuando de pronto chocó con alguien. Quien quiera que fuera revotó contra su pecho y calló al suelo._

_Miró hacia abajo para identificar a la misteriosa figura y se encontró con una muchacha con la cabeza envuelta en un simple chal color tierra, y el cuerpo en una capa del mismo color, ella no se fijó en él, sino que se apresuró a levantarse y a mirar preocupada por sobre su hombro._

_Murtagh abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las voces de los soldados lo callaron, extrañamente provenían de ambos lados de la calle, así que a ella también la perseguían. Bueno, cualquier enemigo del imperio era su aliado, al menos en aquel momento._

_-Ven –le indicó a la chica que dudó un momento en seguirlo, pero luego pareció deducir lo mismo que él, así que dejó que la guiara._

_Se metieron en una tienda que atravesaron sin demasiados problemas, para luego salir a otra calle. No se detuvieron allí, cautelosamente, pero sin levantar sospechas, recorrieron la calle hasta llegar a una __posada cercana donde no los molestarían._

_Una vez que se aseguró que estaban a salvo, Murtagh retiró su mano del brazo de la chica, moreno, brillante como el bronce. La observó un momento, mientras ella se retiraba el chal y la capa, dejando al descubierto un delicado cuerpo de ropas en color tierra, que no llamaban demasiado la atención, tenía una figura de aspecto frágil, aún que algo le decía que no era más que apariencia. La fuerza que brillaba en sus ojos color verdemontaña era como ninguna que hubiera visto, tanta voluntad, tanta nobleza. Sus pómulos y sus labios suaves le hacían imaginar una sonrisa deslumbrante, sin embargo su expresión era preocupada._

_-¿Por qué te perseguían esos soldados?_

_-Debería hacerte la misma pregunta –respondió ella casi en tono de burla, pero sin resultar ofensivo -Has de estar loco si crees que te lo diré._

_-Si… tienes razón –concedió algo avergonzado por su pregunta._

_-Si te sirve de consuelo no era por nada malo que yo haya hecho._

_Muertagh la observó un momento, de seguro se trataba de una rebelde._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Kali –respondió con total sinceridad._

_-Soy Murtagh –se presentó con una sonrisa ladeada, si ella era honesta él también lo sería._

_-Bueno… será mejor que me valla –dijo ella tras un momento de incómodo silencio -gracias por tu ayuda Murtagh..._

_Él__ se sorprendió, la verdad era que no quería que ella se fuera, necesitaba saber más de Kali. No comprendí por qué lo cautivaba de aquella manera, era… no podía decir hermosa, por que no era comparable a ninguna otra mujer, tenía aquel aspecto exótico y misterioso, parecía combinar la belleza del mar, el bosque y las montañas en una sola y su cabello despeinado tenía aquel fresco aroma que grabó en su mente._

_-Espera –la sostuvo gentilmente por el brazo para que no se fuera, casi suplicante. Le alegraba poder hablar por fin con alguien luego de tanto tiempo en la soledad de sus escondites, no quería que se le escapara -¿No quieres tomar algo? –__Le ofreció –Después de todo estamos en una posada –clavó sus ojos en los de ella que parecieron soltar un fugaz destello –Yo invito –agregó con una sonrisa._

_Kali negó con la cabeza mostrando finalmente su hermosa sonrisa, era como un regalo para el cansado Murtagh. Un regalo que estaba seguro, lo acompañaría durante las largas noches que le quedaban por delante, junto con aquellos ojos…_

_-Si… ¿Por qué no? –se rindió ella y lo siguió hasta una mesa apartada._

El soldado soltó un grito de guerra que no se escuchó sobre los ya presentes bramidos del resto. Espina aterrizó tras él, pero Murtagh le pidió que controlara la retaguardia, un soldado común y corriente no era ningún desafío para él. Un rugido, no supo si suyo o de Espina se alzó por sobre las filas de hombres combatiendo, antes de que los aceros se enfrentaran arrancando chispas. El primer golpe, totalmente brutal, casi deja en el piso al soldado, pero este se estabilizó, justo a tiempo como para evitar la hoja del jinete. Murtagh torció la boca, era ágil, no podía negarlo, pero no duraría mucho, entre semejante masa de cuerpos no tendría el espacio suficiente como para sacarle provecho a esa agilidad suya.

Una vez más las espadas se enfrentaron mientras ambos portadores hacían fuerza para no ceder ante el golpe del otro. Impulsaron sus cuerpos hacia adelante hasta que no resistieron más el combate de voluntades, luego retrocedieron.

_Clavó la vista en el __cavernoso techo de su celda ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado prisionero en Farthen Dür? No tenía la menor idea, no siquiera se había molestado en contarlo. No podía decir que lo trataran mal, pero anhelaba la libertad, caminar por donde quisiera, recorrer grandes valles y atravesar bosques espesos. Estaba acostumbrado a una libertad sin límites, el mundo era su hogar y podía ir a dónde sus pies quisieran, y ahora, atrapado en aquella celda… se sentía como un animal salvaje enjaulado, dudaba que pasara mucho tiempo antes de que comenzara a rugir como una fiera. Soltó una carcajada ante aquel pensamiento._

_Repentinamente la puerta dela celda se abrió y un guardia le hizo señas de que lo siguiera._

_-Los úrgalos se acercan, llegarán mañana. Ahijad ha ordenado que seas liberado –fue todo lo que dijo el hombre sin dar rodeos. Lo dirigió__ frente a una de las puertas gruesas que conectaban una de las muchas habitaciones de Farthen Dür -ella te espera allí –agregó antes de marcharse._

_¿Quién le esperaba¿Acaso podía ser ella? La hija de Ajihad, media hermana de Nasuada. Su Kali, aquella que había conocido en Dras-Leona, aquella que amaba con todo su corazón. Y sin embargo… jamás se lo había dicho, jamás una palabra de afecto dejó sus labios__. Quizá por temor a dañarla, a dañarse, simple cobardía o la imposibilidad de demostrar sus sentimientos. Tenía que ser ella ¿Quién más sino?_

_-Hola… -fue todo lo que pudo decir ella, casi con timidez__, en cuanto Murtagh dio unos paso en la habitación._

_Él la miró largamente, estaba tan hermosa como la recordaba, tal como en aquellos encuentros furtivos en los años anteriores. Tan fuerte y a la vez tan frágil._

_-Hola –respondió él ladeando una sonrisa cálida, de aquellas que sólo a ella le había dedicado, pues era ella quién le había enseñado a sonreír, a disfrutar cada momento de la vida y no sólo contentarse con sobrevivir._

_Kali no pudo soportarlo más y corrió a sus brazos, estrechándolo con fuerza de una manera que él correspondió._

_-Lo siento tanto, había querido sacarte, pero mi padre…_

_-Ey… -le susurró para tranquilizarla –está bien, estás aquí conmigo ahora y todo lo demás ya no tiene importancia –su mano acarició el suave rostro de Kali, sus ojos gravaron cada rasgo en su mente su corazón. Sus ojos se encontraron por un eterno instante, como una marea de emociones contenidas a duras penas, querían llorar, querían reír, querían amarse, tenían miedo, alegría, tantas cosas en un solo momento._

_-Tengo miedo… -confesó Kali sin apartar sus ojos de los de Murtagh. Él entendió a qué se refería, ella nunca antes había estado en una batalla, pero eso era lo que admiraba de ella. Tenía el coraje para admitir que tenía miedo, y aún más para enfrentarlo, para seguir adelante._

_-Nada sucederá mientras estemos juntos –apoyó su frente contra la de la muchacha –te amo._

_Kali levantó la vista sin decir palabra, sorprendida de escucharlo decir aquello, pero increíblemente feliz. Respiró hondo para calmarse mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza, enroscando sus brazos tras su nuca._

_-Yo también te amo… -contestó con la voz tomada y lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos –Quédate conmigo._

_-Siempre._

Lo que debió haber sido un simple enfrentamiento de dos desconocidos durante una batalla se convirtió en un duelo a muerte. Los pies agotados se movían con rapidez mientras las espadas se batían con brutalidad. Ya el resto del ejército parecía inexistente, y Murtagh comenzó a temer por el resultado de su duelo personal, aún así no le permitió a Espina interceder, tenía que mostrar su valía, no sería vencido por un soldado sin rostro, no moriría allí.

_-Kali, ven conmigo –Murtagh clavó sus ojos en los de ella. Kali aún lo miraba con los ojos poblados de lágrimas, dividida entre la alegría de verlo con vida y el dolor de verlo en el bando enemigo._

_-¡No puedes pedirme que elija! Son mi gente, mi familia ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que tome la decisión equivocada por ti?_

_-No es la decisión equivocada Kali, Algaesía verá un nuevo amanecer, ya no habrá más guerra, los jinetes volverán a reinar._

_-¿Quién eres? –Kali retrocedió un paso –Ya no te conozco -ahogó un sollozo y se cubrió el rostro con las manos para ocultar sus lágrimas, con la esperanza de que al abrir los ojos descubriera que todos no era más que una pesadilla._

_-Kali ¿Seguirás dedicando tu vida a estos rebeldes?_

_-¡Sabes que entregaría mi vida por ellos, por la gente de Agaesía! Por que es lo que está bien Murtagh, es lo correcto._

_-¿Los eliges en lugar de a mi?_

_-No… tú ya has tomado tu decisión. Yo no elegí nada, yo sigo igual que siempre, tú eres el que ha cambiado… ¿Cómo puedes decirme estas cosas? Yo… ¿Cómo puedes creer que todo estará bien?_

_-Ya te he dicho cómo son las cosas ¡Yo no elegí esto!_

_-Lo dejaste entrar en tu mente Murtagh, lo dejaste tomar control, pisotear todo lo que habíamos creado, todo lo que sentía por ti… cometiste un error… pero si tan sólo te disculparas…_

_-He abierto los ojos Kali, veo las cosas cómo son ¿Qué tiene de malo que Galbatorix quiera mejorar Algaesía? No tengo por qué disculparme._

_-Sólo discúlpate y todo estará bien. Arya y Eragon pueden ayudarte…_

_Murtagh soltó una risotada._

_-¿Eragon? E__s débil, si yo no puedo hacer nada, él aún menos –Clavó unos ojos furiosos en ella –Es tú última oportunidad Kali, ven conmigo._

_Ella lo miró con los ojos repletos de lágrimas, pero no dijo nada, no podía, las palabras simplemente no salían de sus labios. Murtagh dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse._

_-Estás rompiendo mi corazón –dijo Kali con voz ahogada –Por favor no te vallas… dijiste que te quedarías conmigo._

_Él no volteó a verla._

_-Eres tú la que no quiere venir conmigo Kali –montó en espina y no la miró cuando escuchó que caía al suelo de rodillas, no le miró cuando escuchó sus sollozos ahogados. Cada uno había tomado su decisión, elegido su camino, por desgracia eran caminos opuestos, ahora sólo quedaba seguir los senderos que habían escogido, por mucho que doliera ya no había vuelta atrás._

Soltó un grito de furia y embistió al soldado que lo esquivó con algo de dificultad. Le pareció ver que el sin rostro se levantaba en cámara lenta, girando para quedar enfrentado a él, la espada temblando en su mano derecha, el puño izquierdo cerrado con fuerza y la mirada enrojecida bajo el yelmo, escuchó incluso la respiración agitada, el latido furioso de su corazón humano, lo vio cerrar los ojos con fuerza y no estuvo seguro de si él los cerró también, sabía lo que vendría continuación. Entonces… sintió el arma clavarse en su armadura, atravesarla como simple hojalata, cortar la carne y enterrarse en su hombro. Apretó los dientes y escuchó un grito agonizante, creyó que había sido suyo, pero él no había gritado ¿O si?

Abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver al soldado retroceder trastornado, la espada deslizarse de sus manos temblorosas, su cuerpo ya no se sacudía con sollozos. Miró sus manos, como si quisiera cortarlas, como si fueran arañas venenosas; respiró con fuerza, tratando de hacer llegar oxígeno a sus pulmones, levantó la vista con los ojos expandidos, horrorizados.

Murtagh no se lo pensó dos veces, no pensó directamente, no miró; ni escuchó más que la respiración del soldado. Cerró los ojos y gritó al clavar el suplicio en el pecho del soldado, sin saber que clavaba el tormento en el suyo. Sintió la respiración cálida en su oído, el corazón latiendo tras la coraza de metal, y un quejido de dolor mientras las manos enguantadas se aferraban a él.

Retrocedió un paso y entonces vio… Vio lo que no había visto en el momento indicado, vio cuando era tarde. Fue aplastado por una oleada de verdemontaña enrojecido por el llanto, ya la fuerza había desaparecido, ya no había voluntad, las esperanzas desvanecidas y la alegría convertida en un sueño imposible. No supo quién guió sus siguientes pasos, por que él había desaparecido, muerto en ese instante, no supo quien retiró la espada del cuerpo que ahora se veía demasiado pequeño como para pertenecer a un guerrero, no supo quien tomó el cuerpo que respiraba con dificultad ni quién levantó una mano temblorosa para retirar el yelmo. Desde algún lugar en el interior de si mismo vio a través de los ojos de su cascarón vacío, un rostro familiar, un rostro amado que trataba de articular unas palabras en los labios helados.

¿Quién era aquel que acariciaba el rostro de Kali? Bañando el empalidecido rostro de la muchacha con desesperadas lágrimas ¿Quién era aquel que no buscaba redención, seguro de que no la merecía¿Quién recibía aquella última caricia de su mano temblorosa¿Quién se agachaba para recibir un último beso y buscaba refugio en aquel "te amo"? El mismo que trataba de encontrar voz para decir "lo siento" para decir "no me dejes aún" "te amo, por favor no me abandones". Tenía que ser él, pero él ya había muerto, se había perdido en esos ojos verdemontaña, en los recuerdos de un tiempo en el que había sido feliz, en el anhelo de cambiar el pasado y permanecer por siempre en aquellos recuerdos.

Y entonces, algo lo devolvió a la realidad.

-Kali… lo siento… lo… -su voz se quebró, abrazó el cuerpo de la muchacha y rompió a llorar con desesperación. Se odió a si mismo, odió a Galbatorix y su estúpida guerra, odió el maldito destino y lo que había tenido que suceder para que abriera los ojos, lo que había tenido que suceder para que su odio y su dolor fueran tales que rompieran las ataduras que lo retenían junto al rey, para que su alma estuviera tan apartada de su cuerpo que ni el que Galbatorix supiera su nombre verdadero lo mantendría de su bando. Ahora era libre, pero ya no tenía vida, era libre pero no tenía a Kali, ya no tenía razones para vivir.

Cerró los doloridos ojos, dispuesto a cumplir aquella promesa que debió haber cumplido desde el primer momento, ahora dejaría que el suplicio se llevara su pena. Su alma dijo ya no más, ya no más dolor… Aún con los ojos cerrados pudo ver el rostro de Kali, ya no pálido y débil, sino tan radiante como tiempo atrás. Él le sonrió entregándose, no más al suplico, sino al alivio rojo, a la paz entregada en un metal forjado por los elfos. Desde algún lugar Kali le devolvió la sonrisa y lo recibió con brazos abiertos.

"Quédate conmigo"

"Siempre".

* * *

TT . TT snif… e tisteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Si, tengo que admitirlo, me gustan las historias tistesssss

Espero que les haya gustado, me inspiré en la canción kissing you de romeo y Julieta que siempre me ayuda cuando tengo que escribir cosas tristes. También escuché hallelujah, life and death, y un montón de canciones tristes, si, soy así, cada vez que tengo que escribir algo necesito escuchar música.

Buen, continúen leyendo Empire :)

Ya no con Kali, sino con Saeth jajajaj ohh… pobre Kali

Buen, gente, me voiii, los dejo que voy a seguir escribiendo Vida Marcada chiiiii con mini Murtagh jejeje

Besossss

.:VaL:.


End file.
